


Touch & Feel Kagami x Blind!Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to experience your first time thoroughly This is a...**LEMON**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch & Feel Kagami x Blind!Reader

"(f/n), you really are special to me." Kagami confessed as he brushed a strand of hair back behind your ear. "You don't know how happy I am to have been able to meet you. I have to thank the captain later for this."

"I feel the same way, too."

"I love you so much." Kagami leaned in and kissed your nose. "Too much." Kagami's hands took to the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head. He laid you on your back and moved his hands down to your zipper, which he zipped down and later pulled your pants off of you. The only things left on you were your bra and panty. Kagami leaned over and started to kiss around your navel while feeling your thighs.

"Hn~" Kagami's light but sweet kisses made you squirm.

"do you feel good?" Asked the man whom you loved so much. The man that made your heart beat a hundred time fast. It didn't matter that you couldn't see him, what mattered was how much you both cared for each other.

"Yeah, I feel really good." Kagami's big hands were roaming over your half naked body as you were spread out on his bed. From your waist; up and down your sides. It felt so stimulating. "Taiga...you're hands are really big; I feel really safe in them." You noted. You placed your smaller hands over his so that you could his fingers, his palm, everything. "Can I touch you? If we're going to do this, then I want to be able to know every part of my lover."

"O-of course." Kagami blushed. He took your hand and pulled you on top of him so that you were straddling him. "G-Go ahead." He stuttered.

"Alright." First, you began with what was closest to you: His abdomen. You placed your soft hands on his hard abs and began to move them up and down. "Wow, so hard." Your hands surfed up this chest. "Here too." From there on, your hands shifted over to find his huge muscles. "Taiga...I don't get it, but I'm feeling really weird down there because I'm getting to touch you like this." You tint of blush appeared on your cheeks. "Don't think I'm weird, okay." Feeling slightly weird about the situation, you removed your hands from him.

"I would never think that!" He protested. "There's nothing weird about you." He took your hands once again, and put them to his face where he had you cup his cheeks.

"Thank you, Taiga. Then, I'll continue." You stroked his cheeks up and down before moving up to his short and two-toned spiky hair. "Taiga, I can feel something else, something right beneath me, poking at me. That's you too, isn't it."

"!" Kagami blushed furiously.

"Do you want me to touch that too?"

"I--"

"We're bound to do this sooner or later, so why not let be familiar with it right now."

"I want you to touch it." He requested under his breath.

"Alright." You nodded. "You moved back some Kagami's bulging member would be right in front of you. You took your hands down to it and cupped it, giving it a nice feel. "Not only are your hands and the rest of you big, but so is this part too." You pulled down Kagami's briefs and he sprang to life. From there on, you grabbed onto his cock and began to stroke him up and down. "It's hot....and long." You described to him out loud. You brought your other hand to it as well keeping a regular pace.

"(f-f/n)" Kagami grunted out your name.

"Does it feel good, Taiga?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Really?" Upon hearing his response, you picked up your paced. "I'm happy that I can make you feel good like this. Should I try something else then?" You leaned over and stuck the tip of your tongue out. You licked the top of Kagami's shaft and heard another grunt come from him. Upon doing so, you tasted and felt something ooze out from the tip. "Does it really feel that good, Taiga?" You licked up and down and around the head. Finally, you parted your lips and started to suck him off. The wall of your mouth were melting from the heat. 

"(f/n), d-don't stop." He plead as his hand reach out and covered the top of your head. You kept bobbing your head up and down, making slurping sound with the use of your saliva. "I-I'm going to cum, (f/n)." He warned you.

"Go ahead." You muffled with your filled mouth. 

Not being able to take it anymore, Kagami took both hands to your head and began to thrust deeper inside your mouth until he finally relieved himself.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good, Taiga." You sat up with cum oozing down the side of your mouth. You opened your mouth so Kagami could see his semen all over before you swallowed. From the roof of your mouth to your tongue. "It's all sticky and tastes funny."

"Sorry." Kagami sat up and took hold of your chin.

"I don't mind." You shook your head before swallowing.

"It's my turn to make you feel good now." Kagami pushed you down and stripped you of your striped panties. Kagami spread open your legs and left little kisses going up your inner thigh before he dove in.

Your breath hitched. "Ahn~ T-Taiga~" You immediately started to squirm as something wet and tingly touched your womanhood. "W-what is--Ah~!" You cried out as the feeling penetrated your deeper. "I-It feels....Hn~...s-so strange~!" Your gripped your hands onto the sheets of the bed. "M-More~" Your stomach was tightening up and your mind was going blank from the heavy lust. Your breath was labored. "Ta-Taiga~!!" You cried out his name in heated moan as you arched your back into your climax.

"Was that good for you?" Kagami sat up.

"Y-yes." You shivered out everything and closed your legs. It was going to take while for your heart to return to normal after that.

"How about we go for the real thing now."

"The real thing?"

"Yeah. I won't be holding back either." Kagami leaned down and kissed your lips sweetly.


End file.
